Perry Smith
Perry Smith was a supporting antagonist from Season 2 of the TV series Lucifer. He was a corrupt deputy prison warden who killed Chloe Decker's father for uncovering his connections to various criminal organizations. He was portrayed by . History Little is known about Smith's life before he joined the prison system except he was associated with the Russian Mob and Chinese Alhambra Triads. At some point in 2000, he was investigated by L.A.P.D. officer John Decker back when Smith was a prison guard and warned him to stop. However, when he refused to do so, he killed him while making it look like a robbery gone wrong. Then he had Joe Fields, an innocent man, take the fall in exchange for money for his daughter in a deal arranged by Russian mobster Boris Sokolov. Sixteen years later, Smith, now a deputy warden, assassinated Fields and the guards escorting him on the way to his granddaughter's christening, much to the anger of Decker's detective daughter, Chloe. Smith tried to have Rodney Lam, a man who was incarcerated with Fields before he was released, to take the fall in exchange for money for his wife in another deal arranged by Sokolov. Chloe however manages to find evidence proving Fields' confession was fake and Lam confesses but Dan Espinoza and Lucifer Morningstar see through his false confession and connect both men to a bank account connected to Boris. After Chloe uncovered that Joe was innocent, she investigated and Smith gave her the Fields' personnel effects. After she uncovered that Smith was behind it, they find that he escaped. However, he was caught by Mazikeen and kept at hers and Chloe's home, where she and Lucifer arrive. After he confesses what he did, he begs her not to kill him, offering her the other players in his operation and money if she spares him. She refuses to kill him and takes him into custody, despite him begging her to let him go, offering anything she wants. But all Chloe wants is for him to know that John Decker's daughter got him. Just before the trial, he hired a Chinese assassin to kill Boris Sokolov and send the head to LAPD precinct, where he would even have him executed as well for going outside the Alhambra Triad. During the trial, his lawyer was none other than Charlotte Richards (who was secretly Lucifer's mother Goddess), who was successfully able to get the charges dropped and let him walk free. Later that night, as Smith came out of a strip club, he was confronted by Chloe's ex-husband Dan Espinoza where he explained that he tipped off the Russians about his betrayal and assassination of Boris. Before he could react, the Russians arrived and took Smith to be executed. His body was found the next morning. Victims *Officer John Decker - shot twice in the chest *Two prison guards - shot once each *Joe Fields - shot twice in the chest *Boris Sokolov - beheaded by Da Young *Da Young - shot once in the head by a Triad assassin Navigation Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Lucifer Villains Category:Cowards Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Paranoid Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Forgers Category:Imprisoned Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil